A-Z de toko
by Zullykat
Summary: serie de one-short Toko
1. A de Amistad

**Hi! ahora vengo con una serie de one-short toko, que estará acomodados alfabéticamente y tratare que todos estén relacionados. Empezamos con la A. Tengo que aclarar que en esta historia Zuko no se revelo a su padre después de la ****invasión, el equipo gaang esta escondido, formando un plan de ataque. Seria tres años después de la invasión. Ok espero que lo disfruten.**

**Avatar no me pertenece.**

* * *

**A de Amistad**

Su principal objetivo era atacarlos, desde hace tiempo. Algo, o más bien alguien, lo retenían.

Había pasado tres años de la invasión. Tanto a Zuko como a Azula se les dieron la tarea de atrapar al Avatar, quien lo hiciera, sería el Señor del Fuego. Ninguno de los dos ha logrado el objetivo. Su padre, como el Rey Fénix, estaba molesto de que sus dos hijos fueran inútiles, ningunos de los dos han logrado dar con el paradero del Avatar. Lo único que se sabe de él, es que está preparándose para un ataque con rebeldes del Reino Tierra.

La realidad es que Zuko ya dio con el Avatar hace tiempo. Ellos estaban en constante movimiento, se sorprendía que pudieran viajar a escondida con el bisonte volador. No era algo que a Zuko le interesara, él ya los había encontrado, y aún más importante, antes que Azula. Él los observo un tiempo para planear el ataque, si bien él era fuerte, ellos también. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta, o eso creía él.

Mientras él observaba, le llamo la atención la maestra tierra ciega. Ella era fuerte, sabía que iba ser un problema, pero había algo más en ella. Zuko lo supo, ella era linda. Pálida, ojos de jade, cabello negro recogido en estilo cascada, aunque vestía ropas negras con verdes un poco masculina, se podían ver con claridad sus curvas. Toph, ese es su nombre, quince años, ciega de nacimiento, descubrió muchas cosas de ella mientras estaba cerca, cosas que a él le gustaron. Y, por alguna razón, empezó a seguirla dejando un lado al Avatar solo para observarla de lejos.

— ¿Cómo estas chispitas? —

Era ella. Ella era la única que sabía que los perseguía. Se había enterado desde el primer momento, pero al ver que él no hacia ningún movimiento, decidió no decir nada. Después de poco tiempo, cuando ella vio que empezó a hablar sola, bueno en realidad para él, ninguno de sus amigos estaba con ella, se había separada con la excusa que daría una vuelta. Era la oportunidad para poder hablar los dos.

"_sé que estás ahí, porque no dejamos de fingir"_

"_así que sabias que estoy tras de ustedes"_

"_desde el principio"_

"_¿y por qué no le dijiste a tus amigos?, soy tu enemigo"_

"_porque no nos has hecho nada, y tampoco tienes la intención de hacerlo"_

"_¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?"_

"_puedo sentirlo"_

A partir de esa vez, empezó a estar junto a ella cuando estaba sola. De primero era ella quien le pedía salir, sabiendo que la estaba siguiendo, pero después él la esperaba para su encuentro.

Él sabía que estaba mal. Se estaba reteniendo por una mujer, estaba desviando su objetivo de atrapar al Avatar para estar con ella, era una traición a su nación, a su gente y a su padre. Se decía concentrarse al Avatar, pero cuando se daba cuenta, él ya estaba esperándola.

— no se supone que deberías estar hablando conmigo —

— no se supone que deberías atacaron —

Y así empezaba su conversación. De alguna forma ella también estaba traicionando a sus amigos, pero al parecer no le importaba. Con su tiempo juntos, empezó a conocerla. Era divertida, astuta, bromista y, sorprendente mente, mas terca que él. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba sonriéndole. Si darse cuenta formo una amistad con ella, su primera amistad.

* * *

Ok, terminado el primero, sayo


	2. B de Beso

**Y continuamos con la B.**

**Avatar no me pertenece. Solo soy una fan que quiere llenar al mundo con toko 3**

* * *

**B de Beso**

No se suponía que tenía que ser así.

Él estaba para capturar al Avatar y nada más, pero ahora forjo un lazo con la maestra tierra.

No le interesaba los demás, capturar el Avatar es su objetivo, los campesinos del agua le tenían sin cuidado, pero le preocupaba lo que pensaría ella. Pero eso no debía importarle, se decía él mismo, pero eso cambiaba durante su tiempo junto a ella. Ya tenía mucho tiempo así, y por más tiempo que pasaba con ella, más difícil se le hacía pensar.

Solo era, sentarse a lado del otro, hablar de cosas sin sentido o un silencio cómodo disfrutando la compañía del otro, ella se despedía con una hasta la otra, y él seguía con su tarea de observa, que se convirtió en solo mirarla a ella.

Pero esta vez la despedida fue diferente, ella como siempre dijo hasta la otra, empezó a caminar pero se detuvo, volvió hacia él hasta estar frente a frente, él no sabía que iba hacer, solo se quedó mirando su lindo rostro. Ella se puso de punta y le beso en la mejilla.

A partir de ese momento, las despedidas fueron con un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo sonriendo con una mano en la zona besada.

* * *

corto, lo se, pero espero que les aya gustado, sayo.


	3. C de celos

**avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece**

* * *

**C de Celos**

En estos momentos, Zuko solo quería salir y quemar vivo a ese campesino de la tribu agua. Por alguna razón, el maestro fuego, sintió ira cando el nativo de la tribu agua abrazo a la maestra ciega con el pretexto que cumplía un año más con ellos.

Últimamente el guerrero estaba más cerca de Toph, eso a él le molestaba.

— así que tienes un año más con ellos —

— si —

— es por eso que ese tipo te abrazó —

— a Sokka le gusta exagerar —

Al parecer la maestra tierra no lo notaba. Así que Zuko solo se quedaba viendo ahí, con unos celos que se lo comían vivo.

* * *

**muy corto, lose, pero espero que le guste ;)**


	4. D de Disfrutar

**continuamos con la letra D**

**Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece**

* * *

**D de Disfrutar **

Ella sabía que ocultale esto de sus amigos estaba mal. Él es su enemigo, pero ella sabe que no es una mala persona. Recuerda la plática que tuvo con su tío, con esas palabras y esa sinceridad no podía dudar. Además, lo siente, siente su arrepentimiento, su duda.

Pero no solo era eso. A ella disfrutaba de su compañía, su voz y su presencia. Disfrutar el calor que desprendía, no era el mismo calor que los demás maestro fuego, no, era uno agradable y reconfortante.

— ¿Por qué sigue viniendo? —

— ¿Por qué me esperas? —

Así comenzaban todas las conversaciones, ¿Por qué lo hacían si sabían que estaba mala?, pero la respuesta siempre era "porque me agrada esta sensación". No era que hablaban mucho. A veces solo se sentaban a disfrutar del otro.

Y cuando Toph se despidió de él, ahora no solo fue con un beso en la mejilla, sino también con un abrazo para disfrutar el calor que él emanaba.


	5. E de Esperar

**Seguimos con la E**

**ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**E de Esperar**

Ella sabía que tenía que esperar para volver estar cerca de él. Mientras viajaban se tomaba días para sentirlo otra vez. Es por eso que cuando paraba y sus pies tocaban el suelo sus emociones se elevaban. Él estaba ahí. Ella quería estar todo el tiempo cerca de él.

— ¿te encuentras bien Toph?, te noto ansiosa —

— ¿eh?, cla-claro, estoy bien, no te preocupes Katara —

Tenía que esperar a ir con él, sino sus amigos iban a empezar a sospechar.

Sus "paseos" eran más frecuentes y tardados. Cuando llegaba, Katara le decía que ya iba a buscarla, no es que le preocupara ya que ella podía sentirla en kilómetros, pero había veces que se concentraba más en sentir al maestro fuego que se olvidaba de su alrededor.

Como maestra tierra del jing neutral, manejaba el esperar y escuchar. Pero la realidad es que Toph nunca había odiado esperar hasta que lo conocio.


	6. F de Feliz?

**Avatar no me pertenece**

* * *

**F de Feliz?**

No podía creer lo que ella le pedía. Ser el maestro del Avatar es la última locura que le había pasado por su cabeza. Él es su enemigo.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? —

— Aang necesita un maestro de fuego-control, y creo que tu eres el indicado para hacerlo—

—¿y crees que voy a ayudar a mi enemigo?, por si no te has dado cuenta, la razón por la que vine es porque me mandaron exterminar al Avatar, ¿y tu pides que sea su maestro para que pueda derrotar a mi Nación?, enserio—

— Mira, yo solo pido que le enseñes fuego-control, solo eso. Puedes enseñarle y después retarlo a un Angi-kai, que te parece. Así seria una batalla justa y con honor entre él y tu, ambos usaría solo fuego-control y nadie se interpondría—

—¿y por que yo? Puedes pedirle a otra persona. Yo no voy a traicionar mi Nación…ademas, como sabes del Angi-Kai—

— Tu tío me lo dijo—

—¿Cómo…?—

— Hace un año lo vimos, dijo que escapo de la prisión donde lo tenían el día de la invasión. Él me platico sobre el Angi-kai y…otras cosas—

—¿Qué otras cosas? —

— Nada sin importancia. Solo su vida como el dragón del oeste, cosas de la Nación del fuego. Él quiere detener la guerra —

— Eso es ser traidor—

No es que viera a su tío como un traidor, al contrario, su tío tuvo el valor de seguir su ideales. Cuando se entero que su tío había escapado, sintió alivio.

— Por supuesto que no, al contrario, lo hace por el bien de su Nación. Esta guerra no tiene sentido, la Nación del fuego…no, tu padre quiere tener el control de todo. Todos vivían bien, hasta que Sozin quiso control sobre todo, control que tu padre quiere, no la Nación…dime Zuko, tu quieres eso—

— La Nación mas fuerte, es la que merece ganar—

— Yo estoy hablando de ti. ¿Por qué razón quieres esto?, ¿Por qué quieres exterminar al Avatar? —

— Por que con eso ganare el reconocimiento de mi padre—

— Solo por eso…después de que lo ganes ¿Qué?, que es lo que tu quieres, ¿te gusta la vida que llevas?,¿con el reconocimiento de tu padre, podrás llevar una vida feliz y tranquila? —

Esas preguntas le llegaron como un puñal. Su vida antes de que le fuera asignado atrapar el Avatar no era algo que podría llamar feliz. Su padre siempre prefirió a Azula, reconociendo que es fuerte, que él era débil y una vergüenza, pero para restaurar su honor le habían dado la tarea de atrapar al Avatar, cuando el problema no era eso ya que el Avatar aun no había despierto, sino conquistar el Reino Tierra, ¿Qué no había sido mejor enviarlo a invadir Ba Sing Se?. Pero lo que en verdad le intrigaba era ¿Qué hacer cuando ganara el reconocimiento de su padre?, ya lo había hecho, cuando Azula le dijo que él había matado al Avatar y para ser sincero, aunque su padre ya no era como antes, no se sentía cómodo, su vida de lujo no era algo que lo hacia feliz. Tenia fortuna, reconocimiento, su honor, pero siempre faltaba algo. Incluso con Mai…en todo este tiempo no se había acordado de ella, sus pensamientos y su objetivo solo fueron dirigidos hacia la persona que estaba enfrente de él. Toph era en lo único en lo que pensaba, todo lo relacionado sobre la guerra, su padre, su hermana, Mai, honor, reconocimiento y de mas fue borrado de su mente desde que empezó a observarla, y le gustaba. Cuando hablaba con ella, ese vació desaparecía y todo estaba bien, no existía nada que lo agobiara.

— Bien. Si no quieres no te voy a obligar, has lo que quieras. No tengo tiempo para hablar, mis amigos y yo tenemos que buscar un maestro fuego… así que adiós —

Y con eso empezó la chica ciega comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban sus amigos. El príncipe solo veía que se alejaba, ¿solo un adiós?, ¿esas palabras significaba que ya no se iban a ver?, esas preguntas hicieron que el maestro fuego se intrigara.

— Espera — Él, sin pensar, corrió hacia la chica sujetándola del brazo para que parara de marchare . Toph se giro hacia él —aunque yo quisiera hacerlo, dudo mucho que ellos me quieran cerca —

— Eso déjamelo a mí — la chica sonrió —pero ¿Cuál es tu decisión? —

— aun…no se — se quedó en silencio por un rato — ¿Cómo está? —

La maestra sabia de que hablaba —está bien, mejor de lo que recuerdo, ya no tiene esa pansa — contestó con humor, lo cual hizo sonreír al joven.

— está enojado conmigo ¿verdad? —

— no, él sigue creyendo en ti. Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti —Toph agacho el rostro —y yo igual —confeso ruborizada, haciendo que él la mirara sorprendido— bien, te dejare para que lo pienses — y con eso Toph se despidió, dándole como siempre un abrazo y un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

Zuko no sabía qué hacer. Todo lo que platicaron hacia que su cabeza le doliera. Su mente estaba en que era lo que quería. Siempre pensó que atrapar al Avatar era su destino, pero ahora todo era confuso. Su tío seguía con esa estúpida esperanza hacia él, y ahora Toph también, ¿Qué esperaban exactamente de él?. Pero esa confesión le hizo sentir algo nuevo. Por un momento él se sintió feliz, de contar con alguien como ella.

* * *

**Hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
